


All for love

by manictipsyfangirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Smut, Bughead Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Smut, bughead - Freeform, bughead one shot, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manictipsyfangirl/pseuds/manictipsyfangirl
Summary: Series of unrelated Bughead one shots/ drabbles. Can be bughead imagines or fan-extension of any particular scene from the show!





	All for love

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make each shot based on one particular human emotions and probably gonna use either colors or names of flowers or any other element that represents the same!

_**Daffodils** //uncertainty, unrequited love; new beginnings//_

* * *

 

Betty Cooper has always deemed herself to be the strong, independent woman who knows the better of everything. But that never implied she wasn’t prone to jealousy. And when she saw Southside High’s very own Mafiosa, Toni Topaz sitting beside Jughead at the cafeteria leaning onto him with her legs crossed idly on the table, her insides convulsed in swirls of jealousy so strong even she hadn’t known there could exist. Betty could feel herself suffocate as the sound of girly snickers coming from this one particular table surged into her senses. Toni was talking in between her giggles and god knows what it was about but she had managed to score Jughead’s attention oh, and not just that he was even laughing.

Looked like he really enjoys hanging with her. Wonder what that girl was all about.

Betty shrugged the thought away with a sigh. It had been so long since the last time they met. At least a a month ago. Travelling from one side of the town to another was difficult for either of them and now with Jughead joining the Serpents, there was hardly any time when he’d not be preoccupied. Of course there was skype and text messaging but no matter how naff it sounded, Betty missed Jughead. She missed working on the Blue&Gold with him after school and she missed his little beany hat and god, how the skin of his palm feels on her neck. But most of all she missed his presence around her.

And here she was, travelling 10 miles on a bicycle wanting to surprise Jugheadd by making an appearance at his school??? What was she even thinking. He clearly was having the time of his life in a place where he says he fits in and dear god, how many times has he mentioned he absolutely hates surprises?

Betty felt dejection form a lump in her throat. She clenched her hand into a fist and subconsciously let her fingernails dig deeper into her skin and made up her mind to leave.

Betty wasn’t wrong, actually. Jughead was really into Toni Topaz but not exactly how Betty thought it to be. His instincts towards Toni was very and only friendly. It was safe to say that Toni was his only friend in Southside High, going by the kind of social grip he has and jughead indeed enjoyed her company.

But today was different. Today he was distracted. Today, he was missing Betty way too much to focus on any other thing and while sitting with her at the cafeteria when he had let his eyes wander off, they had hitched onto a familiar pastel cardigan and blonde hair tied in a pony tail.

“Betty” Jughead rose from his seat, his lips involuntarily curving into a smile.

Betty stopped in her tracks hearing her name.

Her name, his voice. God it had been so long. She turned to face him breaking a soft smile.

“Why were you-How did you get here!” he spoke, putting his arms around her.

“I-uh” Betty ventured, haltingly. “I just thought I could come and see you. In your new school.”

xx

They held hands as they walked back from school to Jughead’s new home. It was a trailer that one of his mates from the Serpent’s group offered to him after he was asked to evacuate the previous one, for security purposes. Betty hadn’t spoken too much on the way. The thought of Jug and that girl from the cafeteria throbbed in her head. At one time, she even considered she could be over-thinking. And it wasn’t like Betty and Jug were girlfriend and boyfriend. Truth is, they never got a proper closure to what was going on between the two of them.

“D-did you do all this with her?” she finally spoke, cutting whatever Jughead was talking about midway.

He failed to grasp what she was talking about and stared back at her with a puzzled face.

“Walk back home with her” she shrugged, her eyes already brimming with tears. “Hold hands.”

“Betts” Jughead stopped walking. “What are you talking about?”

“What am I talking about?” she said, now fuming. “I am talking about your new high school romance with whoever she was you were sitting with.”

Jughead smirked. “Betts, you getting jealous?”

It did not take time for him to realise. Betty Cooper was indeed jealous. Jughead hadn’t seen this side of her before and he wouldn’t lie, he was kind of enjoying it until he saw her eyes well up.

Betty dug her nails deeper into her palm and let blood trickle down her fingers. She was having a hard time controlling her tears already and on seeing Jughead smirk, she broke into tears immediately.

“N-no. It’s -just” she said, her voice breaking as she looked away. “All these people they are with you every day. They get to be around you every day. And I don’t.”

“Oh Betts” Jughead engulfed her in a hug. He thought she’d rage and hurl words at him but instead when she started crying, he felt remorseful about trying to draw amusement out of her state previously.

“Juggie, I miss you” her voice muffled as she spoke into her chest, her tears staining his dark green t shirt.

“I missed you so much Betty.” His words came out as a whisper as he breathed out, trying to absorb her warmth into his body as they remained like that in each other’s arms outside Jughead’s battered trailer.

xx

Jughead pulled away from her lips and attacked her neck, earning a low squeal from her as she arched her neck, letting her head drop back exposing more skin for him to reach. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, the cardigan already sinking on the floor. He was leaving marks in all the places his mouth had been- under her jawline, her neck, the hollow of her collar bones and the flesh of her chest and by the time he got rid of her peach lacey bra, he had her squirming beneath him as they lay on the couch, Betty’s head resting where the back rest meets the arm rest and Jughead cornering her into position as his body hovered over hers.

His thumb brushed over her breasts taking his own sweet time when he reached her aching nipples.

“J-juggie” she moaned out his name. When he replaced his fingers with his mouth, she shuddered.

“Its been so long” she struggled with her words as Jughead continued with his entrancing attacks paying absolutely no heed to what she said. His hands had kept hers locked, pinning them down on either sides of her head.

This was torture. She needed to feel his weight on him and his skin on her fingers. Betty tried to wriggle out of his grip but in vain, he was too strong and he wouldn’t budge.

“P-leaase” it came out as a whimper. She was losing her mind.

“Please what?” Jughead’s voice vibrated on her chest.

“I want to touch you” she said, the frustration clear in her voice. He chuckled letting go of her hands allowing her to tug at his t-shirt and then complying as she tried to pull it off him over his head.

She noticed how the muscles on his abdomen had toned as she ran her hands over them feeling the texture of his skin on her fingers. She put her hand around his neck and rubbed slow circles on his nape as her hips rocked rubbing herself on his stiffening cock. She knew how much this turns him on.

She let out a throaty giggle on hearing him growl.

“You’re gonna regret it so much now” he whispered.

“Sit up.” He instructed. Betty had lost her ability to think so she complied whatever he asked her to do. Jughead pulled her into his lap with her back towards him. Betty’s skin flushed. She spread her legs even without him asking her to. The red of her face had now spread till her chest and god, she was dripping for him. His hand slipped in through the waist band of her matching peach panties and rested on her opening. Just rested there feeling up her warmth, not moving. Not even a bit. He could feel her throb under his touch and wasn’t he enjoying it.

“Jug-OH” she gasped as his finger nipped at her clit encircling it in slow agonizing circles. His other hand was on her chest kneading into the flesh of her full breast, his fingers deftly rolling her nipples which were now flushed red and sore. She moaned, this time in pain and Jughead instantly eased his fingers realising he was going too harsh on her. Causing her discomfort would be the last thing he wanted to do especially when they were making love. Betty relaxed her head on his shoulders and turned so that their lips could meet and when they did, she nibbled on his before giving into a full mouthed kiss.

Betty pictured their present situation in her mind. Jughead without a shirt in his denims, his slumped laxly on the couch with his hands wound around her toying with every intimate spot on her body and herself splayed across him as exposed as she could be only with her undies on. The thought of herself in such a compromising position with him made her leak. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his stiff member rubbed against her hips.

“I-“ she gasped, breaking from the kiss. She was out of breath and incredibly turned on. It had been so long, she was afraid she’d not last a minute longer. “Juggie, I need you! Please”

He needed her too. If Betty was thinking he hadn’t missed her and he hadn’t yearned for her every night lying on his bed, she was wrong.

But today he was in mood to play.

“Jug please. Stop doing this to me” she groaned in frustration as he pushed her back to their previous position, cornering her on the couch and proceeded to go down her body, sucking on the supple skin of her stomach and tracing the biting softly at her belly button. He pulled her panties off her waist and dragged them till her ankles which Betty quickly rid.

“Just one taste, Betts” he muttered before dragging his tongue across the length of her slit in one long motion.

“Fuck! Juggie –I don’t think I can last long if you keep doing that.” She found it difficult to structure proper sentences. She had lost control of her senses. Her breathing was erratic and her insides twitched every time her clit came in direct contact with his tongue. Betty’s toes went rigid as she struggled to hold back, curling them and dragging slowly across his back.

“You see, Betty” he spoke, in between striking his tongue at her entrance. She squirmed and wriggled in her position which only resulted Jughead hold her thighs down apart firmer. “This is how I feel all the time when you’re not with me. Smothered and out of breath.”

Betty was afraid she’ll pass out. She was a quivering mess under his uncompromising assaults and she didn’t care. She wanted more. Betty had never been edged to this extent before. Usually, Jughead would give in to her pleads after teasing her for just a little bit but today he seemed he had no plans to stop.

“And if you think anybody else in this whole freaking world can make me feel the way you do” he stopped to suck in her juices that were dripping all over the place now. “You’re very wrong Betty Cooper. Do you understand?”

She hysterically nodded a yes fearing, begging him to take her on the couch as deep as he could with no holding back, no inhibitions.

To her extreme gratification, he finally let her thighs go and rose from his position.

“I love you so much” he croaked, lowering his face closer to hers. Taking her hands in his, he kissed the scars on her palm frowning when the acidy taste of blood hit his tongue. So this is why she didn’t rage. This is what stopped her from hurling words at him previously.

“I am so sorry, Betts” he looked into her eyes. “I shouldn’t have.”

“I love you, Jughead Jones. More than you can ever know” her eyes glistened. She could cry.

Betty’s toes had started tugging at the ends of his blue jeans. She wanted them off him and he knew better than to tease her any longer. He rose up and unbuttoned his pants and in one swift motion he pulled them down along with this boxers.

“C-can I?” he asked for permission before thrusting in to which she only growled in agony. He pushed into her opening slowly at first, pushing as deep as he could go. No sooner, they had picked up a rhythm. To and fro, in and out. Betty accepted his thrusts unreservedly, wrapping her legs around him. No inhibitions. She was losing integrity as the pooling sensation intensified at the pit of her stomach.

“God you’re so freaking tight!” He felt her insides clench around him as he continued his motion. “Betty I am going to-” before he could complete his sentence, she had pursed her lips on his not only giving him permission to finish but also letting know that she needed release too.

When they came, they came together in one intense wave of orgasm rippling through their bodies. Jughead’s body rocked with hers as she involuntarily rubbed her legs against him. Soon, he relaxed his weight, balancing himself on his elbow and sliding to one side.

“That was” she started but Jughead finished her sentence. “The best sex ever?”

She laughed. “Never guessed delayed sex could also mean great sex.”

“Are you saying we should stay away for weeks before I finally get to be indecent with you?” he asked, arching his eye brows.

“You know, just for the feeling” Betty smirked.

“I am sorry I don’t think I can stay away from my girlfriend for this long again” he spoke into the crook of her neck, his voice still hoarse from their afternoon ordeal.

Betty frowned, still keeping the smile plastered. Jughead looked at her questioningly on seeing her frown.

“You just said I’m your girlfriend” she blushed.

“Are you not my –I mean, don’t you want us to be that way?” his eyes widened and heart hammered

“Juggie” she whinged. “Yes, I obviously do its just that” she stopped. “What was that all about? You and that girl at the cafeteria”

“You mean Toni Topaz” he answered. “We’re great friends in school Betts. She has been of great help and with a lot of things around school. But if it bothers you so much- “

“Juggie, no” she shook her head. “I’d never want you to –I trust you. You need friends” she smiled, cupping his face. “I don’t know what happened to me I just –I overreacted. I am sorry.”

“Its okay Betts" he smiled. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy that part even a bit.”

Betty rolled her eyes and looked outside. It was evening. When she looked back at Jughead his eyes were closed and his lips wore a smirk.

She got up from her place and walked over to this particular chair on the other hand of the room and picked up his Serpent’s jacket.

“Hey Romeo”  she leered. He looked at her.  “Drop me home?”

Jughead smiled at what he saw. Betty in his Serpent’s jacket.  _Only_  in his Serpent’s jacket. These were the times Jughead regretted saying he hated surprises cause this girl right here was blowing his mind.

 


End file.
